


Broken

by adorbleigh



Series: Falling Back Together - An Agentcorp Story [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbleigh/pseuds/adorbleigh
Summary: A agentcorp mini fic based off the song Broken by Lovelytheband.This will be a college Au so Agentcorp in college.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Falling Back Together - An Agentcorp Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584832
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

_ I like that you're broken _

_ Broken Like me  _

_ Maybe that makes me a fool _

_ I like that your lonely _

_ Lonely like me I could be lonely with you _

Alex came out when she first started college, after meeting this wonderful girl, Alice Rodgers but then Alice cheated and that all went down hill. Alex found herself drinking night by night, sitting alone in bars hoping for something, anything really, to just go her way for once. She felt a huge loss of confidence. The older, more badass Danvers sister felt she wasn't good enough because the one person she found love in went and slept with another woman. So tonight she went to some party her roommate invited her to. She wasn't all that excited but she knew she couldn't go to bars every night and drown in self-pity for falling in love with the Universities fuck girl. So she got out of bed and put on a black suit with a pair of black heels and brushed her hair. Then she was off at this party. Damn, she hated frat parties but there she was sitting alone on a couch by the bathroom staring off into space as other people drank and mingled. The redhead sighed to herself, just when she thought things couldn't get worse for her Maggie walked into the party. "Damn it." Alex whispered under her breath. She didn't expect anyone to hear her but she felt a wave of calmness pool over her when some girl, with raven hair and these gorgeous emerald eyes sat beside her. "Hey, I heard what Alice did, it wasn't cool, I'm here for a drink or whatever,I'm Lena by the way, Lena Luthor." This newfound girl smiled at Alex. "Alex, Alex Danvers, and thanks I'm gonna go get a drink, feel free to join me." Alex smiled weakly. But Lena saw right through her, probably because she was a bit broken herself. "Right behind you." Lena replied with a genuine smile that made Alex's heart skip a beat or two. 

_ I met you late at night, at a party _

_ Some trust fund baby's Brooklyn loft _

_ By the bathroom, you said let's talk _

_ But my confidence is wearing off _

Lena and Alex were now standing outside the bathroom door. "So what's your story, I mean you know why I'm drowning myself in Whiskey but that amount of Scotch has to have a reason." Alex smirked. "My brother, he uh went crazy, my birth mother and father both died and my adoptive mom couldn't care less about me." Lena sighed fidgeting with the glass holding her drink. "I'm so sorry Lena." Alex sighed. Then it all clicked in her head, Lex Luthor the one who is going after her sister's cousin. "Your not running away, why is that, you put the pieces together and you're not running." Lena asked Alex. "I know what it's like to lose a father, and my sister might not want Superman dead but just because your brother is a bit crazy doesn't mean you are. You are your own person Lena, don't let Lex define you." Alex smiled taking her hand to cup the other woman chin. Lena blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you Alex, that honestly means so much to me, and I'm sorry about your dad." Lena replied. "thanks." Alex simply said.

_ These aren't my people _

_ These aren't my friends _

_ She grabbed my face and that's when she said _

"So, do you know anyone here?" Lena asked breaking the silence. "No, well my roommate made me come, she said she's tired of me coming back to our dorm sad and drunk." Alex smiled sheepishly. "Ahhh, my roommate made me come as-well the world must've really wanted us to meet." Lena smirked. "Yeah, I guess so." Alex smiled. 

_ I like that you're broken _

_ Broken like me _

_ Maybe that makes me a fool _

_ I like that you're lonely _

_ Lonely like me _

_ I could be lonely with you _

"Damn, it's getting late, I'm gonna start heading back to my dorm, uh thank you for tonight." Alex smiled and started walking away. Lena quickly ran up to her. "Wait, here." Lena handed Alex a piece of paper. "My number, you know, just in case you want to meet up again." Lena blushed. "Yeah I'll text you in the morning, bye Luthor." Alex smiled and ran off to her car.

_ There's something tragic, but almost pure _

_ Think I could love you, but I'm not sure _

_ There's something wholesome, there's something sweet _

_ Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet _

When Alex got to her dorm she took a shower and changed into pjs. After a while of consideration she decided to text Lena goodnight. "Hey, it's Alex, from the party, just wanted to say thank you again, goodnight xx" Alex hit send and got under her covers and searched Lena Luthor on Instagram. Before she knew it, she was at a picture from 3 years ago, it was her kissing some girls cheek. Alex knew it didn't mean she was into girls or anything but she got really excited. Then she looked at the caption and couldn't help but screech. "1 month with this beautiful lady, can't believe we haven't U-hauled yet #stereotypicallesbian" Then a second later her dorm room slammed because her roommate was home causing her to jump and accidentally like the 3 year old picture. "LUCY I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Alex screamed at her roommate. 

  
  



	2. Broken pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect anyone to read this so I'm really happy you guys enjoyed. Here is chapter 2, mainly some Alex!Gay Panic.

"Chill Danvers." Lucy smirked. "No do you not get what you just did?" Alex shouted getting out of her bed to hand her phone to Lucy. "You liked a 3 year old post of Lena Luthor?" Lucy giggled. "Your a dead women Danvers." Lucy started cracking up as Lena texted Alex. "Someone wants to talk to you." Lucy winked as she threw Alex's phone back to her. "This is your fault Lane, you slammed the door and I thought you'd be with Kara tonight, ugh fuck you." Alex playfully threw her pillow at the shorter woman. "Blah, blah, blah, now what did Luthor say, and Kara went to visit Clark." Lucy sighed. "oh, why didn't you go, don't want to see the golden child?" Alex asked with a smirk. "yeah now move on what did  _ The _ Lena Luthor say?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject. Alex opened her phone and read the text aloud. "Hey Alex, just wondering what made you think to like a post from 3 years ago, and thanks for the goodnight text, you too. xoxo" Alex read, blushing a bit at the "xoxo' bit. "Your blushing, you have it bad Danvers." Lucy laughed. Alex typed a quick reply, "I was bored and couldn't sleep." "I do not Lane." Alex defended herself. Alex's phone pinged, "The post you liked was a good choice, if you were wondering if I was gay you could of just asked ;)." Lena replied. The winking emoji caught Alex off guard and she didn't realize she was blushing until Lucy screamed. "Hey Miss  _ Tomato _ head, what did she say?" "Oh uh.." Alex couldn't form words so she handed her phone to Lucy. "Damn, now this is the part where you ask her out." Lucy sighed trying to understand how someone as badass as Alex Danvers got so flustered over girls. "yeah right." Alex replied. 

Alex  _ 1:04 am:  _ oops my bad, I mean are you?

Lena  _ 1:10 am:  _ Yes. 

Alex  _ 1:10 am:  _ coffee, tmr?

Lena  _ 1:12 am: _ Time and place and I'll see you there.

Alex  _ 1:14 am:  _ Noonan's @ 11:30 am

Lena  _ 1:23 am:  _ See ya tmr Al xoxo

"Soooooooo?" Lucy smiled. "We're going out for coffee tomorrow at Noonan's, 11:30, oh Rao what am I going to wear?" Alex panicked. "I got you covered." Lucy smiled.

The next morning Alex woke up and had a text from Lucy reading, "Take a shower, I'll be back at 10 with your outfit, there is Advil in the bathroom and coffee for your hangover, love you idiot." Alex laughed and went to the bathroom. She took 3 Advil and turned the shower on and hopped in singing  _ Girl in Red _ . When she got out she wrapped her hair and body in a towel and went to her bed and check the time. It was 9:30 so she put her Pjs back on and waited for Lucy. About 30 minutes later Lucy appeared with black leather jeans, a black and white flannel and a black beanie that read "Aliens Rock!" along with black and white converse. "Get dressed you have a date in a little while, oh and use your  _ Azzaro  _ perfume." Lucy smiled. 

An hour and a half later your were dressed and headed out your dorm door to Noonan's.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I do a part 3?


	3. 6 months later..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit late. Just as a reminder this story isn't on canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain works weird so I started the sequel before I got the idea for this book, so the chapter after this will be the second to last. Enjoy.

Alex and Lena have been together for 6 months now and for that half year mark in their relationship Alex had huge surprise for her girlfriend. It took a lot of convincing to Lucy but she got Lucy to move out so Lena could move in. Of course that came with Lucy teasing Alex. Remarks like "Your so in love." "You've got it bad Danvers." or the more R-rated ones like "Need time to hook up?" "Quickies would be easier if I wasn't there." It annoyed Alex but it meant she would have her dorm with her girlfriend so she was able to take it. So Alex had it all planned out. 

A few hours later Alex went to Lena's dorm. She was wearing a black suit with black heels, quite similar to the one she wore when she first met Lena. She knocked on door and Lena's roommate, uh Melissa Alex believed her name was. "Hey, Lena's getting ready. she should be out in a sec, you must be the girlfriend she talks about all the time, nice to finally meet you." The blonde smiled. "Of course." Alex smiled but her jaw dropped when she saw her girlfriend come out the door, she was wearing a red dress that hugged her curves perfectly paired with red heels. "I see you've met Mel, she's a pain in my ass but I love her, now where are we off to?" Lena smiled taking Alex hand into hers. "That's a surprise, are you fine if we take my motorcycle or would you prefer a cab?" Alex asked. "Cab? sorry love, I don't feel like dying tonight." Lena smiled sheepishly. "Ha Ha Ha, I'm a good driver, but whatever makes you happy my lady." Alex said with dramatic bow towards Lena. 

They made their way to a field of sunflowers, which happened to be Lena's favorite flower. "A picnic for my love." Alex winked at Lena with a slight smirk. 

The ladies ate their food together and made small talk over science and what not. After a while Alex took out a little velvet box and handed it to Lena. "It took a lot to get Lucy to agree, but I managed. Would You Lena Kieran Luthor take the pleasure of moving into my dorm with me?" Alex asked bubbly. 

Lena smiled brightly. She didn't bother answering Alex's question she just jumped into her girlfriends strong arms and gave her a kiss. "So I believe that's a yes?' Alex giggled once they broke apart for air, their foreheads still touching. "Yes, It will always me yes." Lena chirped. 

The two moved in together and were always snuggled together. They were very happy together it was something they all thought would last forever. But Alex knew the one thing she would always want to tell Lena she can't. She knew her mother would kill her, it was too dangerous for Kara, and her mom would make a speech about how she was a Luthor. So Alex didn't bother asking. So things went smoothly... that was until Kara just had to come out as Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 next!! Get ready for some angst :(


	4. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has angst :(  
> Some funny Danvers sister talk though to make up for it  
> The chapter after this will be the last and than I will have a sequel.  
> Oh and this chapter is lightly based off of the song "Leaving California" By Maroon 5

Alex and Lena were snuggled up on the couch one night watching re-runs of Grey's Anatomy. "Alex, I know I say this every time but you really do look like Lexie." Lena said joyfully. "I do no-" Alex was cut off by the T.V. "Breaking News: A mysterious flying girl just saved a plane!!" The television screen read. "Wow, I wonder if they have a relation to Superman." Lena said shrugging her shoudler. "yeah, I wonder." Alex replied with a gruff. "Hey, hey, Alex are you ok?" Lena asked her girlfriend with concern. "Yeah.." Alex sighed as her phone started to ring. "It's my sister, I should take this." Alex said somberly. 

Alex: Anything you'd like to tell me, Kara?

Kara: So I'm guessing you heard?

Alex: Yup, now.. what would you like to say for yourself?

Kara: I.. I don't know

Alex: I don't believe that..

Kara: Ok... fine, mom needs you to come home.

Alex: WHAT?! Kara, I'm not leaving college and my girlfriend, oh my god why would you do something this wreck-less

Kara: Winn, my friend, he was on the plane, if it were your girlfriend, and you could do that, wouldn't you?

Alex: yes..

Kara: Just get home before mom calls you herself

Alex: Yeah I'll be on the next plane out

Alex sighed as a tear fell down her check and Lena ran over to her side. "Hey, love, what's wrong?" Lena asked gently. "I-I have to go home, my sister needs me." Alex sighed. "We-we can't be together. Wow it's been a year and my sister's selfless acts cost me all of this." Another tear falling down her face. "What?' Lena asked even though she understood she couldn't believe it. "I'm so sorry, so sorry Lena." Alex was practically sobbing now. "This is it, I need to be on the next plane out." Alex picked up her phone but not leaving Lena's grasp and ordered tickets for the next flight out to National City. "I- I could come with you." Lena was crying now too. "No.. I need to deal with this on my own." Alex sighed. 

Then next morning Alex woke up in Lena's arms. "I've packed, I got to go, my flight is in 3 hours." Alex sighed. 'No.. Alex please don't go and leave me." Lena cried. "I'm sorry.. I love you Lee." 

And that was the last Lena heard from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst :(  
> Hope you guys enjoyed though  
> The next chapter will be the last but the sequel will start quickly after.


	5. If The World Was Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the sequel!!

_I was distracted_   
_And in traffic_   
_I didn't feel it when the earthquake happened_

Lena was in the car one night and the traffic was standstill. She was changing the radio stations over and over again looking for something decent when she stopped on a news channel. "MAJOR EARTHQUAKE IN NATIONAL CITY, 3 LIVES LOST." Even though it has been a year since she last saw Alex she felt a wave of worry and panic form. 

_But it really got me thinkin'_   
_Were you out drinkin'_   
_Were you in the living room_   
_Chillin' watchin' television_   
_It's been a year now_   
_Think I've figured out how_   
_How to let you go and let communication die out_

Lena sighed. Honked her horn hoping the traffic would lighten up so she could go home and drink away her thoughts of Alex. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Lena yelled in her car. She felt a tear run down her face and she quickly wiped it off, pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth trying to stop herself from crying. 

_But if the world was ending_   
_You'd come over right_   
_You'd come over and you'd stay the night_   
_Would you love me for the hell of it_   
_All our fears would be irrelevant_   
_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over right_   
_The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight_   
_And there wouldn't be a reason why_   
_We would even have to say goodbye_

On the other side of the world, well just over in National City really. Alex was in the DEO when the earthquake hit. In her earpiece she heard her sister. "Alex, you good" "Yeah, I'm fine Kara."

_I tried to imagine_   
_Your reaction_   
_It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened_   
_But it really got me thinkin'_   
_That night we went drinkin'_   
_Stumbled in the house_   
_And didn't make it past the kitchen_

_*mini flashback*_

"Alex if you don't stop we won't get to the bed." Lena smirked "Blah blah blah." Alex mocked her girlfriend with a huge smiled as Lena wrestled her onto the couch. 

_*out of flashback*_

_Ah it's been a year now_   
_Think I've figured out how_   
_How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out_

"Hey, Winn, can you let me know if Metropolis was hit?" Alex asked with a glint of concern in her eyes. "Metropolis.. checking.. uh nope they're good." Winn replied. "yeah.. uh.. thanks Winn." Alex smiled a bit, obvious pain in her eyes. 

_If the world was ending_   
_You'd come over right_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all enjoyed.   
> Sequel will be out soon! It will be called Falling Back Together!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have prompts for me than dm my ig @ adorbleigh <3  
> I hope you liked this. Would you guys want a part 2?


End file.
